Bleach The Meeting
by goXve
Summary: Yachiru has been gone for years to "train and find herself". Kenpachi waits for her to come back but decides to find her. When he's about to begin his search he meets a young women that wants to fight with him. Disclaimer: Don't own anything, C Tite Kubo


**Bleach - The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, © Tite Kubo**

An old-looking man with black hair high-placed in small bells at the end of his spiky hair, light-brown/grey eyes, an eye-lap over his left eye combined with the same colour and form as the thick necklace around his throat and black pants that also was combined with a white jacket and open shirt, sat in Seireitei and looked up at the white clouds above his head. He sighed and stroked a long red scar that begun by his forehead on his right face-half and ended by the chin.

"Man… It's so boring out here! It was a long time since last I got a nice battle. Ichigo I haven't seen for a long time either. When he's here he never has time for me, but with that Rukia Kuchiki… Why doesn't he just move here or take her with him to the real world?" Zaraki Kenpachi mumbled to himself. "And Yachiru isn't here either. She hasn't been for many years… I really miss her and her childish games. The way she laughs, the nicknames she uses, how she always hang on my shoulder and shows me the way I shall go. Heh, when I now think about it I am really sure that she told me the wrong ways just to make me angry."

Where he sat in the 11th Squad's camping, Kenpachi begun to laugh for himself when the memories appeared in his mind. Most of them were about him and Yachiru and their "crazy" moments together.

Soon Kenpachi stopped laugh, though. His smile turned into a sad one and he shook his head. In front of him he could see Yachiru when she left the 11th Squad to, as she had said herself, "train and find myself". She didn't know when she would come back, but she had promised Kenpachi that she would be back.

"Don't worry Ken-chan! I will come back when I'm ready. Promise me you won't worry about me while I'm gone, okay?" Yachiru had tell Kenpachi and given him a hug before she'd run in towards the woods behind Seireitei.

Kenpachi himself had just stand there and watched after Yachiru. Her decision had come so fast and unexpected. After all these years that had passed by, Zaraki was still not sure if Yachiru had told him the truth about her so suddenly leaving.

"You hide something from me, Yachi. I want to know what it's, even how terrifying it'll be."

In that moment it took for Kenpachi to speak those words, he decided that he would give Yachiru two more weeks. If she hadn't come back before that time, he would go and search for her himself, either the Captain Commander liked it or not.

Everything looked calm and normal in the 11th Squad, as usual. Good, then her plan would be easier to fulfil. Slowly, slowly she walked quietly towards the Captain's house. When she was just outside it she could hear how someone walked over the floor with heavy steps, which was on their way towards her direction.

"Damn…" She whispered to herself and hid in some bushes just outside the door. She wanted to see who it was that came out.

She didn't have to wait long before Zaraki Kenpachi came out. He held his sword in his right hand and by his expression to judge she could see that he was everything except for happy.

Why she didn't know, but if she knew Kenpachi right he would soon tell it to her without that she needed to show herself and ask him eye to eye.

And she was right; Kenpachi begun to mumble angry for himself while he walked down the small stairs by the terrace and in towards the forest. "Damn that old senile fart! What's wrong with wanting to find your Vice-Captain that's been gone for I-don't-know-how-many years?!"

She giggled to herself. That's her Kenpachi for you! She smiled and felt how warm she got. No, calm down. She couldn't let her feelings take control over her now.

Kenpachi contained to mumble angry for himself while he walked deeper into the forest. He noticed that no birds or animals could be seen; either been heard which was something he wasn't used to. And something else; he felt a reiatsu follow him.

"Hmm…" Kenpachi stopped and listened.

A sound behind him of leafs that gets crushed under a feet, made him lift his sword and cut where the sound had come from. Just before his sword cut the bush in half Kenpachi could see how a shape jumped out and up to a tree above him. When he looked up on the shape Kenpachi could see how a pair of red-brown eyes looked back at him. Over the head a mask was attached. It was black, as the rest of the clothes this unknown enemy wore.

"Who're you?! Show your face!" Kenpachi shouted up towards the shape.

"Not until you've defeated me, Zaraki Kenpachi", a young female voice answered with a smile.

Kenpachi froze for a second. That voice… it sounded so familiar but still not. It was as if something wasn't completely right. This young female voice had a little deeper clang and no sign of the childhood's light voice could be heard. So, what was it with this voice that made his heart beat faster and his body warm?  
"Kenpachi how is it? Don't tell me you're afraid of little me." The young women laughed.

"Me, afraid of you? Let me laugh", Kenpachi answered and smirked.

The women smiled and took out her sword from her side while she watched Kenpachi, which had laid his sword over his shoulder and watched her back. No one of them moved.

After a while of gazing at each other, Kenpachi asked: "Are you going to attack me or not?"

"Nah, I am more waiting for you to attack, Kenpachi." The women jumped down from the tree and cut Kenpachi in the chest before she jumped up on his shoulder and down to the ground again. "But now when you begged so nicely I changed my mind."

Kenpachi looked down at his bloody and wounded chest. He began to laugh. "Finally a worthy opponent! I have wait for this way too long! Watch out girl, I won't hold back."

"Good Kenpachi, because I won't hold back either!"

Now when the first attack had been delivered the real fight between the unknown women and Captain for the 11th Squad, could begin.

When the two swords begun to clash each other with enormous powers, sparkles flew and the clang from when they met seemed to echo through the whole forest.

Blood poured out from wounds down to the ground and up to tree's around the fighters. No one of them let the other take advantage or cut them down. Especially not the women which knew that if that blade of Kenpachi hit here by the right places, she would be dead by blood lost in just some few minutes.

Something which she couldn't let Kenpachi do towards her.

The young women's thoughts got interrupted by Kenpachi's voice that called for her. "'Ey women, where are you looking? Don't take your eyes away from me!"

Kenpachi kicked the women in the stomach and she flew straight into a tree. She gasped for air and coughed. When she was able to see again her gaze lay on Kenpachi's feet's.

"Heh, is this all? What a shame, I thought you could do better." Kenpachi shook his head and lifted up his sword.

"Not yet, Zaraki Kenpachi. I can still fight!" The women said, cut Kenpachi in the leg and jumped away from his sword.

"Haha, that's more like it!" Kenpachi laughed high and followed the women's steps.

Kenpachi attacked and attacked. The women had to step back and at the same time block the attacks to not get hit by the sharp sword that swung towards her.

'It's no use; I'll have to retreat…' She thought and without dropping a single glance of Kenpachi, she jumped up in a tree. Well there she could rest some seconds and catch her breathe before jumping to next tree branch.

"Come back here, your coward!" Kenpachi screamed and followed the women's steps between the tree branches.

The women didn't answer. Instead she contained to jump back and forth, much to Kenpachi's annoyance.

Just when the women was about to jump over to a new branch he let out an energy wave that made her lost her concentration and fall down to the ground.

Kenpachi walked to the women, bent down and grabbed her head. "I won; now tell me who you are."

The young women bent down her head so her mask lifted off from her head and lay in Kenpachi's big hand. She smiled and turned around so Kenpachi could see her face.

"Hi, Ken-chan", Yachiru said.

"Yachiru… Is that… really you?!" Kenpachi stirred at the young women in front of him.

Yachiru's pink hair was longer then last time Kenpachi saw her. Now it wasn't in a high of her shoulders, instead they reached down to the middle of her back. She also had grown from above 40 inches to over 59 and her face had lost all signs of the child she once had been.

Yachiru had now left her childhood behind her and grown up to a young, beautiful woman.

Yachiru laughed and bowed. "Yes Captain, in all my full honour. Nice to meet you again, Ken-chan."

Kenpachi didn't answer Yachiru. He didn't know what he should answer; he was too chocked over the fact thought that he could have killed his own Vice-Captain.

Why hadn't he seen it from the beginning? The movements, the voice… The way she had also spoken to him! He had been so concentrated on the fight that he hadn't noticed what he was about to do.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong?" Yachiru waved with her hand in front of Kenpachi's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I… was in deep thoughts." Kenpachi answered with a small smile. "Sorry, it's just such a shock to see you here again after all these years. What have you been doing?"

Kenpachi looked Yachiru in the eyes and saw how they got bigger and closer to his owns as she leaned little forward.

"I have been training. I wanted to be a good Vice-Captain and be able to fight, like you, Ken-chan. When I was a little girl, I couldn't do that. I wanted to take part in all the funny fights like you and the others in the 11th Squad! Plus, one more thing…" Yachiru smiled, jumped up on Kenpachi's back like she had been doing as kid, and kissed his lips gently in a small kiss.

"I wanted to take control over my feelings towards you, Ken-chan." Yachiru blushed but contained to smile big.

Kenpachi, he didn't say anything, nor did anything. He looked at Yachiru for a long time while the thoughts circled in his head. So that was the reason to Yachiru's absence these years. She sure had changed a lot since they last met. The fact that she wanted to be able to fight was a happy one, Kenpachi had always tried to get her more interested in fighting. But that she had grown up so quick… He actually missed the old Yachiru; even that it wasn't anything wrong with this new version.

"Yachiru, you know that this will not get accepted, right?"

"Hehe, like I'd care! Have we ever listened to those rules Captain Commander have put up?"

"That's true, of course." Kenpachi laughed and clapped Yachiru on the head. "Well, let's go back. The others probably want to meet you now when you're finally back."

"Yay, I can't wait to meet bald-head again!" Yachiru said with her old childish child voice.

"That's the Yachiru I recognize!" Kenpachi shouted and laughed his high and noisy laugh.


End file.
